


Life in Color

by hernameisgeorge



Series: You're My Favorite Color [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is perfectly fine not knowing what color his car is. Scott doesn't agree.</p><p>A soulmate AU where you don't see color until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Color

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, love soulmate aus, and this is one of my favorite variations.
> 
> The title of this was almost going to be a line from "i'm a believer," but i figured that'd be too cheesy.

The sky is blue, the sun is yellow, and his eyes are brown.

These are facts. Stiles knows these things. The only problem is, he doesn't actually know what they mean.

Somewhere along the line, the human race lost the ability to see color. Nobody knows how or why, but the only way to see color again is to meet your soulmate.

Except that technically, when considering the visible spectrum, white is actually a reflection of all colors, so that doesn't really work.

Stiles Stilinski prefers to say that he sees the world in black and white. He used to say that he saw in shades of gray, but just. No. That phrase is ruined forever.

So coloring books suck and the Wizard of Oz doesn't make sense, whatever. He doesn't dwell on it.

The odds of meeting your soulmate early in life are pretty low anyway. It's not a big deal.

Except it is, because Scott met his soulmate when he was sixteen and ever since then, Stiles has had to deal with a constant stream of colors that he doesn't understand.

"That car is red."

"Allison looks beautiful in purple."

"This dog threw up today and it was orange and brown with a little bit of yellow."

"You really shouldn't wear pink, Stiles."

"Derek Hale's eyes are green."

"Who?"

"Derek Hale," Scott repeats. "I told you about him. Laura Hale's brother?"

Stiles vaguely recalls Laura mentioning she has a brother at one of the werewolf activism rallies Scott dragged him to.

And yeah, werewolves. But for some reason a lot of people don't like them. Apparently that's where the line is drawn. Everybody is miraculously colorblind, but werewolves? Nope. No bueno. Do not want. Which is shitty, because Stiles has met werewolves, and they're pretty awesome.

"Okay?" Stiles says, not really following. "And how did this coalesce into you telling me about his eyes?"

"Oh, no reason," Scott said, very pointedly avoiding his eyes. "Just that, well Laura mentioned that he doesn't have his soulmate either..."

And that's pretty much exactly where Stiles thought this was going, because ever since Scott and Allison found each other, they got this idea in their heads that Stiles should be as happy as they are, and have been trying to set him up for the last five years.

"Nooooo." And Stiles is man enough to admit that he whined. "Not another blind date."

"At least meet the guy?" Scott gives him the puppy dog look that could end wars. "He's a bit of a grump at first, but I feel like you two would be good together."

Stiles sighs. "Fine, but this is the last time."

So he's here, wearing a shirt he doesn't know the color of, getting ready to eat far too expensive food and make small talk with a stranger while he waits for enough time to pass so that he can leave without seeming rude.

Because he's decided that he no longer cares whether or not he finds his soulmate. Colors are overrated anyway.

But then he hears, over the din of the restaurant, "No, Laura, I already told you I don't want to meet this guy."

And he looks up.

And the world stops.

Because the sky is blue, the sun is yellow, and Derek Hale's eyes are green.

**Author's Note:**

> I like open ended fics, don't you?
> 
> Also i really like writing stiles. It's nice to be able to let my mind run free once in a while. His shirt is pink by the way.
> 
> Might do a sequel, might not. We'll see how it goes. If, however, you'd like for me to write a sequel, lemme know. I love feedback.
> 
> Bug me on [tumblr](http://crispymotherwerewolf.tumblr.com). Go on, i dare you.


End file.
